A variety of systems for controlling the driving dynamics of motor vehicles in open and closed loop is known. For the most part, these relate to driving the braking systems. In such systems, it is important to have the most precise knowledge possible of the vehicular mass.
If the motor vehicle is a commercial vehicle having a towing vehicle and a trailer/semitrailer, then it is possible for the braking forces to be optimally adjusted in terms of economic efficiency, safety, and ride comfort, when the masses of the towing vehicle and of the trailer/semitrailer are known as precisely as possible. If the mass of the entire trailer train and the mass of the towing vehicle are known, then the mass of the trailer/semitrailer can be determined. Since, however, during normal operation of commercial vehicles, substantial differences in the load arise and, thus, in the total mass of the vehicle, it is necessary to continually redefine the total mass and the mass distribution between the towing vehicle and the trailer/semitrailer. Thus, the driving stability can be enhanced by properly distributing the braking torques among the individual wheel brakes.
German Patent Application No. 42 28 413 describes how to determine the total mass of a vehicle by measuring the vehicle's longitudinal acceleration and corresponding tractive or motive forces at two different instants in brief succession during one acceleration operation of the vehicle. The vehicular mass can then be determined as a function of these measured quantities.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide a most precise and simple possible way to determine mass during other operating states of the vehicle.